


Awakening

by Solziv



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Team, Bravo team - Freeform, Can't even die, Gen, Horror, Mansion Incident, Resuscitated, Revived, S.T.A.R.S, Survival Horror, T Virus, T-Virus, Thanks Birkin, Umbrella, Umbrella Corporation, Wesker children, Wesker magically came back to life!, William Birkin - Freeform, not actually dead, tyrant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solziv/pseuds/Solziv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RE1. Death is not the end for Wesker. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever _Resi_ story. It began as a bit of fun and practice writing Wesker, but I thought it might be worth posting for others to read. I decided to only put his name at the very end of the fic for impact, although I’m not sure how well it worked.

The first few moments of awakening were akin to a fish out of water. The air came in erratic gulps that burnt his lungs; slowly but surely, his breathing settled into a regular pattern. His heartbeat rhythmically thumped and the skin that had been punctured by the long, deadly claws of the Tyrant rapidly knit itself. The nerve endings in his fingers and toes tingled with pins and needles; when he experimentally twitched his limbs, it was replaced by a strange weightiness. As he attempted to sit upright, his muscles wouldn’t respond to his commands, and he frustratingly gave up after several tries. Evidently, more time was needed to adjust.

Whilst waiting for his body to catch up to his mind, he licked across his lower lip and tasted blood that belonged to what he had been before. It had a normal salty and slightly metallic tang. He idly wondered about the possibly interesting flavour of his new blood.

The pins and needles finally faded and he felt the rush of strength to every pore of his being. At last, he could move as wished.

Rising to his feet was initially clumsy and slow, a gloved hand grasping the nearest console for support. However, once upright, the heavy sensation eased and allowed him the full flexibility he formerly possessed. His head turned to observe his surroundings, pausing at the semi-reflective metal of the Tyrant’s tube and marvelling at the improved clarity of vision.

It was also at that moment of study that he jumped backwards, almost hitting the opposing wall; feline reflexes stopped that from occurring. The same, alarmed countenance stared back at him, although it possessed blood-red, dimly glowing eyes.

_That’ll take some getting used to._

Now comfortable with himself, he turned his attention to the next task – acquiring the data from Umbrella, then escaping the facility, before it all went up in a fireball. The others had clearly moved on, likely torn apart by the remaining loose B.O.Ws, although a part of him hoped they had survived, so he could relish their surprise at seeing a ghost.

_Maybe a “boo” would be appropriate._

The notion brought a smirk to Wesker’s lips, putting him in an even better mood, as he began accessing the computer that would ultimately make him a very rich man.


End file.
